


Open

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek isn't open anymore.





	Open

Derek didn’t know how to be open. Not anymore.

He used to speak his mind, to be frank and sometimes even cruel. Now he was closed off, distant, and, lately, afraid of his own thoughts. Mostly because of who he was thinking of.

Stiles never used to play on his mind, but now he was a constant in his thoughts. Was he okay? Did he need help? What was he doing?

Derek used to think about just asking him these questions, but...no. He couldn’t. Not anymore, at least.


End file.
